Misc. Changes, Custom Features, Extra Content
Baldur's Gate music Extra music from the Baldur's Gate games has been implemented into the module. Downloading these music packs is not required, but it will add to the atmosphere of some areas. :Music pack 1:http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=sounds.Detail&id=495 :Music pack 2:http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Sounds.Detail&id=295 Bartering Appraise and Persuade is now used for bartering with merchants. Appraise is used when selling to a merchant, by appraising the value of the items you are offering to the merchant. Persuade is used when buying from a merchant, by persuading the merchant to lower his prices. CEP 2.4 The module uses CEP 2.4 hakpak, and it is thus required before you can log into the module. CEP 2.4 can be downloaded here: http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Hakpaks.Detail&id=7849 Charge Barbarians, Fighters, Monks, Paladins, Rangers and Rogues gain the Charge ability at level 4 (item widget). It allows them to charge into combat, gaining a +2 attack bonus and a speed increase based on the weight of their armour (faster with lighter armour), while taking a -2 penalty to AC and -20 to Hide and Move Silently. The charge lasts for 3 rounds and can be used five times per day. The Charge widget also gives a +2 damage bonus if the character has 10 warrior levels. Warrior levels being the combined levels of barbarian, fighter, ranger, paladin, blackguard, champion of Torm, dwarven defender, purple dragon knight and weapon master. Heal Ability Each new character receives the heal ability as an item on creation, representing the character's ability to heal someone. The heal ability can be used to cure poisons and diseases, and stop bleeding on another character, all based on the heal skill. Improved Uncanny Dodge Barbarian 5, Rogue 8, Assassin 5, Dwarven Defender 6 and Shadow Dancer 5 gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability (item widget). It can be used three times per day and will give the character immunity to sneak attacks for 5 rounds +1 round per 2 levels in the classes that qualify for Improved Uncanny Dodge. Items Items in the module are not as powerful as in standard NWN. Most items focus on saves and skill increase, and some damage resistance. Ability increasers and +1 armor are high level loot. The module has many custom items, designed by the staff as well as players. Languages On creation, some races and classes receive a free language. This is represented by an item. To speak the language, use the item and type: "/dm you want to say between brackets". More info on voice commands can be found in "the book of player voice commands", buyable at the starting merchant. :Dwarves: Dwarven :Elves and half-elves: Elven :Gnomes: Gnome :Halflings: Halfling :Half-orcs: Orc :Rangers and Druids: Animal :Rogues: Thieves Cant Luck Domain This extra clerical domain has been implemented into the module. Downloading it is required to use the luck domain, but not required to play. http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=hakpaks.Detail&id=4195 Note Writing system Special letters, quills and signet rings have been added to the game. They can be used to write letters and stamp them with a signet ring. Poison Poison applied to a weapon now lasts for 10 rounds + 5 rounds per INT modifier, + 5 rounds per assassin/blackguard levels. Ranger Tracking ability Rangers (and level 4 druids) receive the tracking ability as an item on creation. This ability can be used in outdoor areas to locate enemies, representing the ranger's ability to use tracks to his advantage. Rest system Your character can rest once every four in-game hours - an hour being 8 real life minutes. A food ration is needed to rest. Scrolls of Roleplay DMs will sometimes make available scrolls of spells that aren't normally in Neverwinter Nights. These are typically not scripted effects, and can only be used with DM aid or with the consent of other players who will be effected. They exist for roleplaying purposes, primarily (but not exclusively) in non-combat situations, such as when interacting with other players or when involved in a DMed quest or event. Unless specified otherwise by a DM, they are single use. They are not available in standard loot. It may be possible to purchase or otherwise obtain scrolls of specific spells from a store or from other NPCs with DM aid; this will be handled on a case by case basis. For the sake of simplicity and to ensure their use does not become too prolific, PC Wizards and sorcerers cannot learn them, clerics and druids cannot pray for them, etc. They cannot be used for PC crafting. Despite that components are typically consumed in PnP when scribing scrolls, not when reading them, some normally unavailable spells will require material components (one or more physical substances or objects that are annihilated by the spell energies in the casting process) or focus components (a prop of some sort, not consumed when the spell is cast, can be reused), and some require the expenditure of experience points. Common components with negligible prices can be roleplayed as purchased or found without DM aid, but rarer and more expensive components will need to be somehow found; when in doubt, ask a DM. When a scroll of a normally unavailable spell has a DC, it will be calculated as the higher of either as if the scroll's reader had cast the spell themselves under their own power, or as scroll DCs are normally calculated. This is to help make up for their scarcity, and the fact that they can't be learned and cast normally. Further, in an effort to preserve SoW's relatively low magic environment, certain spells do not exist at all in the setting or have their roleplaying uses limited: *There is no known way to use magic to create edible food or drinkable water. *'Monstrous Regeneration', Regeneration, and Polymorph Self (into a form which regenerates) can only restore missing limbs if they're lost while the spell was already in effect. *'Polymorph Self' and Shapechange cannot be used to assume forms other then those that are scripted into the game. *'Raise Dead' does not actually restore the dead to life. It can bring people back from the brink of death. PCs who are reduced to -10 HP in combat against ordinary spawns are typically considered in a coma-like state, so close to death that ordinary means of healing them besides are no longer effective. Actual death outside of a DM run event is optional. The spell mechanically functions normally in combat. *'Resurrection' can restore the dead to life only as Raise Dead in PnP does. The target must have been dead for no longer then one day per caster level, and their body must be mostly intact. The spell mechanically functions normally in combat. This list is not final, and may be changed in the future. See Spell Changes for further information regarding spells. Starting level New player characters start at level 2. XP gain XP gain is reduced in the SoW module, and many spawns are set to a difficult level. This means that many spawns may prove difficult to handle on your own, but give a decent amount of xp. A party will receive a small xp bonus. XP gain is based on the average party level; characters closer to the average gains more XP than higher and lower level characters. However, lower level characters gain more XP from defeating high level enemies, so the xp gain may even out in a party with varying levels. Characters can gain a maxium of 100 XP from each kill. After level 10, xp gain is drastically reduced. Category:Server Rules